polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Swedenball
"Börk Börk" -Swedenball Swedenball is a countryball in Northern Euröpe. He can into European Uniön, but not NATÖ liked. His brother Norwayball is also in Northern Europe but its the other way around in membership. He likes putting kebäb in his pizzäs. He has his own type of meatballs and sells them at his international ready-to-assemble furniture retail, IKEA. There food is not so good though. Personality Sweden has been fighting Denmarkball and his friends Norwayball, Icelandball, Faroeball, Greenlandball and Russiaball for a long time. In these days they get along well enough, but may still get into fights. Sweden has become the quintessential "liberal utopia" and hasn't been at war for more than 200 years, which is something he is proud of. Because of this status, Sweden has become overly-tolerant and sensitive, preferring to become a homosexual gender-neutral little butterfly who is accepting of all countries (even when some of them, like Somaliaball, begin to override him). Although he does sometimes get sad thinking about his peace, love and tolerance, as it exists because he didn't save Ålandball, his wife when Finlandball (as he was still being angry at Swedenball) fought Sovietball. Sverige ska styra världen. Sverige är ett imperium nu. Det är den sista tiden. Allt kommer att sova nu. Endast Sverige kommer vara vaket. Endast Börk. Endast Sverige. ENDAST SVERIGE! Excuse the Swedish omen(?). Relationships Sweden is a part of the big nordic family. Some are brothers, some are adoptive brothers, some are nephews. Nordics Finlandball. 'Swedenballs adoptive brother and closest friend, they've been fighting many of the neighboring countries together. Finland är en förrädare och född på grund av Ryssland stal mitt land och förstör min chans att bli det största imperiumet! Jag kommer att få dig tillbaka, Ryssland! 'Ålandball. 'Swedenballs ex-wife. She left him for Finland when Sweden didn't help her during WW2. 'Denmarkball. '''DANSKJÄVLAR! Swedenballs brother and oldest enemy, they've been fighting for a long time, and Sweden has been taking a lot of danskjävlarnas clay during the wars, despite most wars being won by Denmark. They show a lot of both love and hate for each other. '''Norwayball. He has been a part of both his brothers Denmark and Sweden, earning the trust of both of them. However he is more friendly to Denmark, as their language is more similiar and Denmark and Norway were the same country for a longer time compared to Sweden and Norway. Icelandball. SON TILL ETT MONSTER! Sweden's ex-sister in law and Denmark's ex-wife, Sweden and Iceland don't know each other very good. She is a good friend of Norway. Svalbardball. Norways wife and Swedens sister-in-law, the only nordic marriage that didn't collapse. Greenlandball. 'Swedens nephew. He only shows up at Christmas, so Sweden and Greenland don't really know each other at all. 'Faroeball, Shetlandball and Orkneyball. 'Swedens nephews. They were originally Norways children but Faroe was adopted by Denmark and Shetland and Orkney were adopted by England '''Scaniaball. '''Swedens nephew, Denmarks child. He, and the clay where he lived was taken by Sweden after a war with Denmark. During the first hundred years he and Sweden were even bigger enemies than Denmark and Sweden, but eventually got along with Sweden. In these days he get along with the kebabs a bit too well, and Sweden doesn't like that. '''WestGothlandball. '''One of Sweden's children. His personality is a lot like Germany's (wörk, wörk, wörk!) '''Smålandball. '''Another of Sweden's children, Scaniaball's half-brother. He is known for his work in discovering and coming up with names for many plants around the world. '''Norrlandball. '''Swedenballs son, Smålandballs brother and Scaniaballs half-brother. Norrlandball and Swedenball has a love/hate relationship, where Norrlandball is sometimes proud to be swedish, but still wants to be independent. Swedenball doesn't like Norrlandballs relationship with Finlandball, as Norrlandball seems to have adapted Finlandballs sadness and drinking behaviour. 'Ölandball. 'Son to Smålandball(and therefore quite young) but now independent. One of the Islands of Sweden and known for his warm climate and appreciation of kroppkakor. 'Gotlandball. 'Ölandball's bigger-brother known for his weird accent and attachment to sheep. Non-Nordics [[Russiaball|'RYSSLAND]]: '''not a son of Swedenball, but of Kievan Rusball. Rysslands ubåt upptäcktes utanför Stockholm! Ryssland kommer att angripas och avlägsnas från lokalerna! '''Ryssland är min fiende! Was of false alarm move all along. *Flashback*: I tried to invade Russia once, but ended up getting my BÖRK frozen. [[EUball|'EUball']]. 'Riket avkastning. Dessa makthungriga tyskar. I wantings of Norway to join! [[USAball|'USAball]]' '''Tro att han är den viktigaste bollen i historien om alla bollar, han har för mycket fel! Är Sverige, inte Amerika! Konsekvensen, öka sin skuld! . ... meh. 'Chileball '''Hates me because I have more subscribers on Youtube, bitches be jelly. Jag är sallad kung !!! History Sweden was pillaging with his brothers in europe for a long time, back when he was a viking. Swedish vikings mainly travelled east to Miklagård, Serkland and Österled, but also took part in expeditions towards Western Europe. Sweden was the last Nordic country to be Christianized, Sweden was very into Norse Mythology too, Uppsala Temple was a hub of pagan activities. Also Sweden is the Nordic Country with the most of Runic Inscriptions. When he got back home he was fighting his brothers instead. After a lot of fighting Denmark forced him to join the Kalmar Union. A few centuries later Sweden rebelled against Denmark and became an independent kingdom again in the 16th century, and also decided to become protestantic, though it was mainly to take all the money that the churches in Sweden had been collecting. Sweden fought many wars, and took more and more land, however that ended when he was defeated by Russia, and lost Estonia and Finland. Sweden stayed neutral during the 1st and 2nd World Wars, but didn't stay completely out of it like he did in World War 1, as he did take care of jewish refugees from countries who were about to be invaded (such as Denmark), sent food and supplies to Finland during the Winter War, Allowed Naziball to go through Sweden on his way home on vacation from guard duty in Norway, and provided iron for Naziballs weapons. In these days Sweden owns the global furniture company BÖRKEA IKEA, and has made many video and computer games, and many of them have themes such as war and torture (such as Battlefield and Amnesia and World in Conflict) to fuel his need for violence, as he is a pacifistic country. He now is a very politically correct country with many kebabs around, he is proud over his viking ancestry but has to hide it otherwise SJW's will get angry at him. He also invented dynamite! Accent Sveden speaks vith ä speciäl accent, only shäred by Åland, VestGothland änd Småland vhere A änd O is repläced by Å, Ä änd Ö. It is common to replace some rändom A's and O's vith them, but that mäkes it, hovever look veird for Svedes, änd repläcing (for exämple) E vith Ä änd O vith Å is common for Svedes mäking comics, but that mäkes it look veird for english-speaking people, so to mäke it underständable for both groups, one can repläce the A's änd O's that still sound good in Svedish. Å is pronounced like the A in war, making vår, vånt and vås (war, want, was) good vords to use. Ä is pronounced like the A in wait, making väit, häve and mäny (wait, have, many) good vords to use. Ö is, hovever an exception, as there is no vord vith O that sounds like it, therefore many comics simply replace some O's vith Ö. W sound is replaced with V sound. Making war, want, was, and wait sound like vår, vånt, vås, änd väit. Gallery Bork Music.png|Bork Music! Download.jpeg|"Börk" Sveaball the Viking.jpg|Sweden the Viking AlLsa7u.png Flat,550x550,075,f.u1.jpg Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png|IKEA can into meatballs News 155.png|Horsemeat found on Ikea meatballs in Czech Republic Sweden_then_and_now.png|Sweden then and now Sweden wishes for Colonies.png 533px-America can into cleaning up agent orange.png|America can into cleaning up agent orange FLOOD.png How to fly.jpg|Sweden can into space MarchAcrossTheBelts.jpg CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg Db651kw-600x1272.png Sweden.jpg|Sweden throughout the years Borkpocalipse the beginning.png|The Börkpocalipse: The Beginning Borkpocalipse 2.png|The Börkpocalipse: Part 2 Borkpocalipse 3.png|The Börkpocalipse: Part 3 Borkpocalipse sand and bork.png|The Börkpocalipse: Sand and Börk borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png|The Börkpocalipse: The Iron Dome borkpocalipse stralia.png|The Börkpocalipse: Outback borkpocalipse stralia 2.png|The Börkpocalipse: Winter Wonderland Borkpocalipse last of us.png|The Börkpocalipse: The Lastings of Us HungryHungryMurica.png Swedencannotintologic.png World War Börk Episode 2 The Outbreak.png World War Börk Episode 1 The Begining.png World War Börk Episode 3 It spreads.png GwmOuXl.png 0UrF2nI.png QOKfx6X.png Swde.png borkb.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball the Psychic 10314615_1399259760399784_6972917879225022698_n.jpg‎ QHbIXUO.png Qeg6AIr.png QcvGe22.png Mn0gWn6.png QD6gLDt.png Y9VOti8.png Food.png Z1tvf5E.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Links *Facebook page (Note: Use Google Translator for interpreting the strikethroughed messages. They're in Swedish) Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Europe Category:Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Russian Haters Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Germanic Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro removers Category:Börk Category:Atheist Category:Protestant Category:Swedenball Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Monarchy Category:Anti-Communism